Em Chamas
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Emmett prometeu a si mesmo que iria provar a Bella que ela estava errada. Que ela poderia sim ficar... em chamas.


**Título:** Em Chamas.

**Censura:** M.

**Shipper:** Emmett/Bella.

**Descrição:** Emmett prometeu a si mesmo que iria provar a Bella que ela estava errada. Que ela poderia sim ficar... em chamas.

**Disclaimer:** SM tem tudo. Não há direitos contestados quando posto isso aqui.

**N/A: Eu sei que fanfics Emmett/Bella são difíceis de encontrar aqui, mas eu senti vontade de escrever e a escrevi. Mais uma vez, eu agradeço a **_sheep b_ **que a betou para mim. Awn. Enfim, espero que vocês gostem. :}**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Ele era o irmão da sua melhor amiga. Na verdade, Bella duvidava que Emmett não fosse o seu melhor amigo. Ele havia sido o seu primeiro beijo, ganho em um jogo da garrafa. Foi Emmett quem se ofereceu para bater nos meninos que viviam implicando com Bella no ensino médio. Era ele que ficava com ela no recreio, atrás da arquibancada da quadra, escondidos de todo mundo. Era engraçado como as coisas aconteciam. Alice era a sua melhor amiga, mas era Emmett que a fazia se sentir mais à vontade, como se nada pudesse machucá-la enquanto ela estivesse com ele. Era ele que comprava chocolates para ela quando ela estava na TPM e fazia compressas para melhorar as suas cólicas enquanto ela ficava sentada em seu sofá vestindo o seu moletom. Emmett até deixava Bella usar a sua televisão para assistir _Drake & Josh_ para se distrair. Ele sempre fazia massagem nos pés delas por cima das meias de bichinho que ela usava.

Daquela vez, a meia era do Snoop. Ela sempre gostou do Snoop.

As mãos grandes dele envolviam os seus pés enquanto ele observava o movimento de seus dedos atentamente.

— Então... — ele começou, casualmente. No entanto, se você o analisasse bem, você poderia observar como os ombros de Emmett estavam rígidos e como o seu cenho estava franzido. Para ele, aquele não era um assunto agradável. — Como foi o seu encontro na última noite?

Bella ajeitou os seus óculos no seu nariz. Quase 4 graus de miopia.

— Um fracasso.

Emmett ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto mordia o seu lábio inferior para evitar que um sorriso começasse a crescer em sua boca. Era ridículo ele não querer que Bella namorasse; eles eram quase como irmãos.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou sem erguer os olhos, apenas se concentrando nos movimentos de suas mãos nos pés de Bella.

Bella suspirou e pegou o controle para mudar de canal. Parou quando chegou em um daqueles canais que passavam músicas 24 horas por dia. A música nova do Drake com a Rihanna estava tocando, e ela conhecia a letra. O clipe era um de seus preferidos, por isso ela deixou ali. Enquanto _Take Care _tocava, ela olhou para Emmett. Como contar para ele que ela era frígida?

— Eu fui para a casa do Edward quando nós acabamos de jantar... — ela começou, mas Emmett a interrompeu logo no começo.

— Não era Edwin?

Ela rolou os seus olhos, enquanto continuava.

— Não, Emmett. Eu tenho certeza que era Edward. De qualquer forma, eu fui para a casa do Edward quando nós acabamos de jantar. O clima estava bom, e ele era carinhoso. Mas não rolou nada. Ele me tocou e eu senti cócegas, e não tesão. Como eu pude sentir _cócegas_? — ela gemeu. — Eu acho que ele percebeu. Nós nos despedimos com um beijo na bochecha. Acabou. O cara nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara.

Emmett ergueu os olhos, encarando Bella com o seu olhar de amêndoas.

— Às vezes a química não foi boa apenas com o cara, Bella. Você não tem porque ficar encanada com isso.

— Um cara, Emmett? Okay. Mas todos os caras com quem eu saio? — ela retrucou. — Isso é impossível. Eu devo ter algum problema hormonal que vai me fazer ficar uma mulher velha que odeia crianças e dorme abraçada com um gato. E você sabe como eu odeio gatos. Quando eu transei com o Alec a Alice disse que era normal eu não sentir muita coisa por ser a primeira vez e todas aquelas coisas, mas eu não sou mais virgem há dois anos, e desde então eu não senti nada. Com ninguém. — Ela se encolheu mais contra o sofá de Emmett. — Talvez eu seja mesmo frígida. Uma geladeira, como o Mike disse. — Ela mordeu o lábio para segurar o choro e olhou para baixo, encarando as suas mãos fixamente.

Emmett se inclinou na direção de Bella e ergueu o queixo dela.

— Você quer que eu quebre a cara do Mike novamente? — ele perguntou a encarando. Seus olhos entraram nos dela e voltaram. Bella soube que ele estava falando sério, e que ele faria aquilo por ela. Como se o estrago que ele havia feito não tivesse sido o bastante.

— Certo — Bella fungou, meio que rindo. — Como se ter quebrado o nariz dele e um dente não fosse o suficiente.

Emmett ficou a encarando por alguns segundos. Por trás das lentes de grau, Bella estava com os olhos um pouco úmidos. Ela estava tão encolhida contra o sofá que parecia ainda menor dentro do moletom dele. Apenas as pontas dos dedos dela ficavam para fora das mangas compridas, e isso porque ela havia as encolhido um pouco. As bochechas dela, percebeu Emmett, estavam completamente coradas. Elas eram sempre tão pálidas que se assemelhavam ao marfim. Redondas e bonitas. Uma lágrima escorreu por elas e isso foi a confirmação para ele que Bella estava realmente chateada com essa história. Foi então que Emmett tomou a sua decisão.

Ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria provar a Bella que ela estava errada.

Seu primeiro passo foi se afastar para tirar as meias dos pés dela, deixando-os nus. A pele delicada entrou em contato com as mãos grandes de Emmett, e isso causou um arrepio em Bella. Ele não disse nada, apenas ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas para essa reação involuntária dela. Ele massageou o pé de Bella até que ela estivesse confortável com o toque de suas mãos. Então ele encaminhou-se até os tornozelos dela, aproveitando que ela estava de shorts. Bella o encarou, mas não disse nada. Ela continuava o encarando quando ele subiu pela sua panturrilha e o seu joelho. Suas mãos estavam prestes a chegar nas coxas dela quando ele sentiu as mãos pequenas de Bella em cima da suas. Os olhos dos dois estavam focados um no outro, e Bella não sabia se o que via ali era Emmett ou o seu próprio reflexo.

— Emmett... O que você está fazendo? — ela sussurrou. Ela não conseguiria falar mais alto que isso.

Ainda com as mãos de Bella em cima das suas, Emmett continuou o seu caminho.

— Mostrando a você — ele sussurrou de volta para ela. — _Know you've been hurt by someone else. I can tell by the way you carry yourself. If you let me, here's what I'll do: I'll take care of you _— ele cantou no ouvido de Bella, beijando o pescoço dela. Outro arrepio percorreu a coluna dela do começo ao fim. Emmett havia cantado por cima da voz da Rihanna. Ele já havia feito isso antes, e Bella nunca havia dado tanta risada na sua vida. Mas dessa vez não foi engraçado. Dessa vez foi... sexy, quente, _sensual_... Ela sentiu vontade de mordê-lo, então o fez. Ela colocou suas mãos cobertas pelas mangas do moletom, uma de cada lado do rosto dele, e trouxe a cabeça dele para si. Ela mordeu o seu lábio inferior e começou a sentir que as suas pernas estavam mais rígidas que o normal.

Ela pressionou uma coxa de encontro à outra e pressionou seus lábios mais febrilmente contra os de Emmett. Ela sentiu as mãos dele mais firmes em suas pernas, e isso fazia com que ela tivesse que pressionar as suas coxas com mais força. Emmett reconhecia os gestos, e por isso estava satisfeito. Ele abriu a sua boca para beijá-la direito e Bella deixou que a língua de Emmett tocasse a sua. As mãos deles apertaram o topo de suas coxas. Sem conseguir pensar muito a respeito, as mãos de Bella já haviam ido do rosto dele para a camiseta, puxando-a para cima. Emmett a ajudou, puxando a blusa por cima de sua cabeça e a jogando para o lado.

Bella mordeu o seu lábio inferior e encarou o peito de Emmett. Ela o tocou, vagarosamente, percorrendo os seus dedos entre os músculos. Emmett estava observando os seus movimentos, mas ela estava desatenta a isso. Ela escorregou a sua mão para o cós da calça dele. Tocou o botão com o seu indicador. Estava mais difícil respirar agora. Ela sempre soube que Emmett não usava cueca. Se ele tirasse aquela calça, estaria nu em sua frente.

Emmett tirou a mão dela dali e enfiou as suas mãos por dentro do moletom, procurando o cós do short que Bella usava. Ele puxou o short por baixo e a deixou apenas de calcinha e com a blusa do seu moletom. A calcinha de Bella não era estampada como suas meias. Ela era inteiramente branca e de algodão. Emmett correu o cós dela com os seus dedos, e Bella se contorceu um pouco. Ele começou a subir suas mãos para a cintura dela, levando para cima a barra do moletom conforme suas mãos iam criando um caminho. Quando Bella tirou o moletom _dele_, Emmett viu que ela não usava uma blusa ou ao menos um sutiã por baixo. Seu coração acelerou um pouco. Se ele soubesse que ela ficava nua embaixo de seus moletons ele nunca os lavaria. Emmett não deu tempo para Bella ficar constrangida. Ele tirou os óculos dela, deixando-os em cima da mesinha que tinha ao lado do sofá, e caiu no chão, trazendo ela por cima de seu corpo. Assim que recuperou o fôlego, Emmett rolou por cima de Bella, invertendo as posições, e beijou o pescoço dela. Em ele seguida desceu, lambendo as clavículas alvas. Só mais um pouco e... Suas mãos alcançaram os seios dela, tocando-os com os polegares.

Estava sendo um pouco difícil para ele se segurar. Desde que havia terminado com a sua namorada, quatro meses atrás, não havia estado com ninguém. Ele precisava tanto disso quanto Bella, mas a diferença é que dessa vez era sobre ela.

Ele desceu a sua boca até os seios dela e sentiu-os ficando mais rígidos contra a sua boca. Ela era tão responsiva... Ele estava procurando pela geladeira, mas não a encontrava em lugar algum.

Emmett beijou Bella nos lábios, vermelhos e inchados, enquanto deslizava a única peça de roupa que ela vestia pelas pernas alvas. Ele aproveitou a deixa para se livrar de suas calças também. Agora ambos estavam nus, um de frente para o outro. Eles podiam ser melhores amigos, e Bella poderia ter visto Emmett nu uma vez, quando ele perdeu uma aposta que o obrigava a correr pelado em volta de uma piscina, mas nada se comparava com aquilo. Não era uma situação engraçada. Emmett não sabia como classificar aquilo. De onde ele havia tirado todo aquele desejo por sua _melhor amiga_? Ele podia ser homem, mas ainda assim era engraçado como o seu modo de ver Bella foi capaz de mudar com apenas alguns toques. De irmã, ele passou a vê-la como uma mulher.

Uma mulher com desejo que precisava _e queria_ ser saciada.

Emmett posicionou os seus quadris entre as penas de Bella, deslizando para dentro dela rapidamente. Ele não queria ser delicado. Ele queria mostrar a Bella que ela poderia sim sentir um desejo capaz de enlouquecer a sua mente. Ele queria ser o cara a dar esse tipo de desejo a ela. Ele sentiu quando ela envolveu o seu quadril com suas pernas e o puxou mais para perto. Ela estava descabelada e arfante. Seu cabelo castanho parecia uma nuvem, espelhado pelo tapete azul-marinho felpudo.

Bella não conseguia assimilar direito o que estava acontecendo. Emmett estava em cima dela. Ele estava _dentro_ dela. Essa posição fazia com que a diferença de tamanho dos dois ficasse apenas mais evidente. Emmett consumiu o corpo dela com o seu. Ele entrava e saía rapidamente, fazendo com que Bella arfasse um pouco. Ele estava começando a sentir aquela pressão familiar, e soube que estava perto.

_Mas não antes dela_, ele pensou. Emmett beijou os seios de Bella e fez um rastro molhado até o seu pescoço. Bella fechou os olhos, arfou e sentiu o seu corpo todo ficar rígido enquanto gritava o nome de Emmett. Ele veio em seguida, enterrando o seu rosto nos cabelos dela e investindo mais forte contra o quadril de Bella. Seu corpo caiu em cima do dela, e ela gostou daquela sensação de ser absorvida por ele. Quando ela abriu os olhos, estava um pouco escuro. Talvez isso se devesse a força que ela havia apertado os olhos.

Então a realidade caiu sobre Bella.

Ela havia tido um orgasmo. Com um homem, e não sozinha. Com... _Emmett_.

Ela o apertou mais em seus braços. Emmett correspondeu ao abraço beijando-a no ombro.

— Obrigada, Emmett — ela sussurrou para ele. — Muito obrigada.

Emmett riu.

— Eu acho que tenho que agradecer também nesse caso, não acha? — perguntou. Ele estava prestes a se levantar e rolar para o lado de Bella quando a porta da sua sala foi aberta. Ele e Bella olharam ao mesmo tempo para lá, ele curioso e ela temorosa.

Alice apareceu assim que a porta abriu, com algumas sacolas na mão junto com sua bolsa. Ela olhou para Emmett, com os olhos arregalados, e então seus olhos correram até o rosto de Bella. Ela ficou em choque por um momento. Até que caiu em si e saiu do apartamento de Emmett, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — ela gritou, e eles ouviram um baque do outro lado da porta. — Jesus Cristo! Emmett, seu idiota!

— O quê? — ele gritou de volta para Alice. — Eu pensei que o sonho de toda mulher fosse que o seu irmão namorasse a sua melhor amiga — comentou, risonho.

— Namorar! — Alice enfatizou. — Não transar com ela no tapete da sala! Espera... _Namorar?_ — ela perguntou.

Emmett não deu ouvidos a sua irmã, voltando a beijar Bella no pescoço.

— Emmett... — Bella sussurrou, meio gemido e meio protesto. — A sua irmã...

— A minha irmã, a partir de agora, vai aprender a não entrar na minha casa sem bater e a usar a chave de emergência somente para _emergências_ — ele disse. Então, depois de um suspiro satisfeito de Bella, um sinal de que ela já havia se esquecido de Alice, Emmett murmurou: — Não se preocupe, Bells. _I'll take care of you._

No final das contas, Bella fez o que Emmett disse. Ela não se preocupou.

Porque, se ele provou a ela que estava errada, ele poderia provar muitas outras coisas também.

* * *

**Comentários são bem-vindos.**


End file.
